First Do No Harm
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia's admitted to hospital after being attacked by a perp. In hospital she quickly realises all isn't right and that female patients aren't getting any better, instead they're getting worse, meaning they're staying in longer, for someones sick pleasure. Olivia has to work out who is behind the abuse before it's too late and they silence her for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new short story I've come up with. Hope you like.**

**Summary: Olivia is admitted to hospital after being injured at a crime scene. Whilst recovering in hospital she quickly realises all is not right and female patients aren't getting any better, instead they're getting worse, meaning they're staying in longer. For what reason? A certain someone's, sick pleasure…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, windy and miserable day. The rain pelted the floor and the strong winds forced people to stay inside, _those who had the choice at least. _Elliot and Olivia were among those who didn't have the luxury of choice. They had to stand out in the rain as they waited for a suspect, in a current case, to let them into their apartment building.

Finally the buzzer rang and the door was unlocked and they were able to go inside out of the harsh weather. Inside, they made their way up five flights of stairs, all the way to the top floor, before finally coming to the suspects apartment. It was Olivia who knocked. "Mr Miller, open up. Manhattan SVU." she called through the door.

They heard banging and clattering and even a bottle smash before three locks were turned and finally Mr Miller opened the door.

Mr Miller was a medium height very, very well built man. He was dirty looking, unshaven and stunk as bad as his apartment did; of stale booze and cigarette smoke, among with some other foul smells.

Both Elliot and Olivia flashed their ID badges to him. "Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson," Elliot said, "Mr Miller, we'd like to ask you some questions about a rape that occurred within the building." Elliot said.

"I don't know anything about any rape." Mr Miller protested un-cooperatively.

"Well we'd just like to ask you some questions so that we can clarify that for ourselves." Elliot continued, already hating this guy but trying desperately to keep his cool and composure.

"Can we come in?" Olivia asked, using the 'good cop' technique, as opposed to Elliot's more forceful 'bad cop' technique.

They both noticed Mr Miller check Olivia out, taking the time to look her entire body up and down; a smirk plastered on his face. He even took the time to lick his lips. Elliot was ready to cuff the guy now but Olivia used his roaming eyes and obvious attraction to her benefit. "So can we come in?" she said sweetly with a big smile.

Mr Miller stepped aside and held his arm out and welcomed them in. "Be my guest." he said.

Olivia flashed another big smile before walking inside, immediately losing the smile and showing her repulse as soon as she had her back to Mr Miller. She had to quickly force another smile as he shut the door and she turned to face him once more.

Elliot began wandering around the apartment, Mr Miller was so focused on Olivia that he never even noticed Elliot scanning the entire messy apartment. Looking for anything he could.

"So where were you on Wednesday night, Mr Miller?" Olivia asked.

"Here in my apartment." he said, "Alone."

Olivia just smiled, before asking "Anyone who could support that?"

"I just told you, honey, I was alone. Being a lonely bachelor and all."

"Did you leave your apartment at anytime, for any reason or any amount of time?" she asked, losing the sweetness more and more.

"Might have done." Mr Miller said, becoming less 'nice guy' and more annoyed by Olivia's questions.

Olivia suddenly became a little nervous, Elliot had disappeared into one of the other rooms and Mr Miller was becoming slightly unpredictable. He'd moved himself almost right in front of her, he was just arms length away from her. She hadn't even realised she'd moved into a corner in the kitchen and was now trapped in by him. Slowly and as subtly as she could, she began moving her hand nearer to her belt, nearer to her gun.

"You women are all the same, showing off what you have so you can get what you want, then when you have it, you shut us out. You all think you can do it!" Mr Miller growled quietly, so as not to alert Elliot.

_Olivia wasn't saying anything. _She had done just that, flirted till she had gotten the questions she needed out of him. She was now just praying Elliot would walk in. She suddenly noticed a big kitchen knife lying on the counter in the small gap between her and Mr Miller, she could see he had noticed it too. _She hated that she hadn't picked up on it earlier, how could she have been so stupid. _They both looked at each other, then the knife, then quickly back at each other before they both reached for the knife.

Mr Miller was quick, quicker than Olivia had thought he would be. He swung his arm out, hitting her face with the back of his hand, hard. _Smack. _Olivia fell into the cupboards, she wasn't prepared as Mr Miller grabbed her arm and whipped her round so she was facing him, she was even less prepared as he thrust the knife into her stomach. All she could do was scream as blinding pain hit her all over her body.

Elliot, who was in the bedroom, having found evidence, items that the victim had reported missing; that Mr Miller had taken as souvenirs. His blood ran cold as he heard Olivia's pain-filled scream. He quickly ran back into the main area of the apartment, only to see Mr Miller swing the knife at Olivia again, this time he stuck the knife in just below her shoulder, in her chest.

Elliot didn't hesitate in pulling out his gun and aiming it right at Mr Miller. A clear shot to his shoulder had him collapsing on the floor, on his knees. Elliot ran over to him and pulled him away from Olivia, leaving him to fall onto the floor, lifeless.

Elliot caught Olivia as she fell into his arms. She was gasping and whimpering in pain. Elliot fell onto his knees, holding onto Olivia as he lowered her to the floor. He quickly ripped his jacket off and scrunched it up before placing it on the bleeding wound on Olivia's stomach. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her other arm and pushed her hand down onto the wound. "Liv, add pressure." he told her.

He quickly placed his hand over her other wound whilst, using his free arm, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911. "I need a bus now! Officer down, she's been stabbed, hurry…!" he said frantically before reeling off the address and then placing his cell down on the floor and pressing his now free hand down on top of Olivia's, adding much needed pressure to her bleeding wound. "Hold in there Liv, you're gonna be ok, I promise you you'll be fine…"

He prayed he was right.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up a.s.a.p.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and things. You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot and the rest of the team, including Melinda and Huang, were all in the waiting room at St Anne's hospital. Elliot had rode in the bus with her to the hospital and the others had arrived shortly afterwards upon hearing the news.

They all now had the agony of waiting to hear if Olivia was okay, whether she would survive. Elliot couldn't stop thinking if he hadn't left her alone that she wouldn't have been hurt. _He hated that he'd left her alone with Miller. _

They all turned to face the door as it crashed open. None of them knew whether to be relieved or not that is was only Alex. "I just got out of court and saw your messages. How is she?" she asked, panicked.

Elliot was about to answer her, saying that they had no idea because no-one had told them anything in the last hour and a half, when a Dr walked in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine. It was touch and go. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to control it. She's gonna be out of service for a few weeks. We'll want to keep her in to keep a close eye on her, make sure everything heals okay." the very tall and handsome Dr Bauer said.

"Thank God," Elliot thought out loud, "Can we see her?" he asked.

"Maybe just one of you. She's awake. She's a little groggy. She's already insisting she wants to go home. Maybe you can try to convince her that she _has_ to stay in. No arguments about it." Dr Bauer said before walking out.

Elliot quickly followed after him, ready to go see his partner before reporting back to the others.

- - - - - -

Olivia rolled her head from one side to the other as she heard footsteps approach the room she had been put into to recover. Seeing it was Elliot she half smiled. Too tired to fully smile. He knocked on the door, unable to stop smiling seeing her well…._as well as she could be. _"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Only if you've come to take me home." she said.

"No can do." he said and walked in anyway. He walked over to her bed and sat down on it next to her. Resting an encouraging hand on her leg. "Dr's want you to stay in." he informed her.

"I'm fine. I just want my own bed and lots of sleep…and lots of pain killers." she said sounding exhausted.

"Liv, you were stabbed, _twice. _You have to stay in. You know that." he said softly. He didn't want to sound like he was lecturing her because he knew that would make her want to leave even more._ She was so damn stubborn sometimes._

"You know I hate hospitals." she moaned.

"I know, but you'll end up being in one for even longer if you go home now. Anything could go wrong; you could get an infection or…"

"Okay, El. I get it. I'm grounded." she said. She was suddenly too tired for arguing and in too much pain.

Elliot could see she needed more sleep. "Look, I'll leave you to get some sleep. I'll let the others know you're okay. If you want, I'll go to your place and get you some things then come back and see you later?" he suggested.

Olivia had already closed her eyes, she heard what he said, she didn't really register what he had said but nodded anyway. Elliot watched her for a moment, waiting till she had fallen into a deep sleep, which only took a minute or so. He smiled and reached up and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "Glad you're okay, partner." he whispered before getting up and walking towards the door. He got halfway to it before he turned around and walked back over to Olivia.

He silently bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Really glad you're okay." he whispered to her as he broke the connection, unaware Dr Bauer was standing in the door way.

"I'll give her some more pain meds while she sleeps." Dr Bauer said, startling Elliot slightly.

Elliot nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "Okay." he said before taking one last look at his sleeping partner before leaving.

Dr Bauer watched Elliot leave, smiling until he knew he'd gone out of the room. Then he looked over at Olivia. He stepped forward and shut her room door behind him, before he walked over to her bed, whistling to himself, the sound echoing around the silent room.

He walked right over to Olivia's bed and checked her pulse before using a small torch, that he pulled from his pocket, to check her pupil response. She was out cold. _His usual concoction of meds had worked. _He checked the door, although he knew no-one would be disturbing him, before he turned back to Olivia.

He peeled back her blankets, not even bothering to be careful or gentle, he knew she'd be out for hours. He then reached down and pulled her gown up, just below her breasts. He started off examining the bandaging covering her wounds. Then, checking once more, just to be safe. He slid his hand down her stomach and into her panties.

Olivia never even flinched, her body was out for the count. He could do what the hell he wanted to her as hard as he wanted to her and she wouldn't know about it till the drugs had worn off. He then pushed her gown up more, exposing her naked breasts. Using his three hand he cupped one of her breasts flicking his thumb over her nipple. He was mesmerized by her body. She was perfect, toned, and a her skin, a stunning caramel colour.

After a minute he removed his hand from her panties and let go of her breast, pushed her gown down again and then pulled the blanket back up over her. He checked her stats, making a note on her chart before he returned it to the bottom of her bed again. Then, he silently moved so he could lean down and be right in her face. "You're partners not the only one who's glad you're okay, beautiful. Welcome to my ward." he said before crashing his lips down on hers; kissing her hard. "Stick around." he said menacingly before he pushed himself up.

He walked over to the door, once more whistling to himself, and propped it open before he walked out. _Ready to see his next patient…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who has come back to read more. I know it has been too long since I updated this story but here is the next chater and more can be served up soon. **

**For the record in this story Elliot isn't with Kathy. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. : (**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot walked into Olivia's room holding a big bunch of flowers. He couldn't wait to see her. When he got to her room, he wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see her sat upright. He smiled the moment he saw her but had to stop the moment he saw the look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, walking over to her, holding the beautiful bouquet out for her to see.

"Thanks," she said with a forced smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah." she answered, uncertain.

Elliot wasn't convinced, "What's happened?"

"Nothing, El, really. I'm fine. I just had this weird dream is all. I hate hospitals. So, can I see them?" she asked holding her hands out to grab the bouquet Elliot still had to give her.

"Sure," he said, giving her the flowers and relaxing slightly.

She had to smell them, the urge to do so too strong to ignore. "They smell amazing." she said with a smile that calmed Elliot completely. He totally forgot she'd seemed bothered by anything.

"The others are gonna call in when and as they can but as you know the case load is sky high right now and we are one great Detective down." Elliot said.

"Why who's is sick?" she joked.

"Don't be so modest." Elliot joked back. "Just you concentrate on getting better quick." he said encouragingly.

"I intend to. I don't want to be here. I want to talk to the Dr about getting discharged." she said.

"Liv, we went through this yesterday, you have to stay here."

"El, I feel fine. I can rest at home and I'd feel much better in my own bed."

"No." Elliot said simply.

She just looked at him shocked. "You can't stop me." she said.

"No, but Cragen can. You leave here and I guarantee he'll double the length of time before he allows you to come back to work."

"And what makes you so sure he'd do that?" she asked.

"Because he said to tell you that "if you discharged yourself that he'd double the length of time before he let you return to work"." Elliot said smugly.

Olivia flopped back in the bed, immediately wishing she hadn't as her body felt nothing but pain.

"See, you need to be here." Elliot informed her as he helped her get more comfortable in the bed.

"El..."

"No, Liv. Stay, just for a few more days then talk about discharging yourself." Elliot said firmly.

"Next time your ass gets put in hospital remind me of this moment and when you say you're discharging yourself I'm going to take great satisfaction in telling you you're not." she said, before a nurse walked in.

"Morning Miss Benson." she said cheerily.

"It's Detective Benson," she corrected.

The nurse just smiled at her then Elliot. "Hate hospitals ha?"

"Just a little," Elliot answered, sarcastically, for her.

Olivia just looked at him, hardly amused but unable not to smile.

"Here you go." the nurse said handing her a tiny cup of pills and some water.

"What are these for?" Olivia complained.

"To make you get better, Dr Bauer's orders." she told her. "Come on." she said as she pushed the cup into Olivia's hand and up to by her mouth.

Olivia took the pills, very unenthusiastically. Immediately pulling a face at the vile and chalky taste they left on her tongue. She grabbed the cup of water from the nurses hand and drank it all, washing down the pills and their yucky taste.

"Good girl." the nurse said before noting it down on her charts and walking out.

"Good girl." Elliot mocked once the nurse had gone.

"Shut-up." Olivia said hitting him as hard as her sore and aching body would allow. Before sinking her head back into the fluffy pillow and shutting her eyes.

Elliot saw, once again, that she was tired. "I'm gonna leave you get some rest." he said to her.

"You're leaving?" she said, not bothering to open her eyes properly.

"I have to get back to work. I'll come back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

Olivia just sighed, she wasn't going to complain because it got her nowhere but she certainly wasn't happy. "I'll see you later." she said before she turned slowly onto her side, clearly showing him how unhappy she was to have to be staying.

Elliot hated making her feel like that, but he knew…or at least he thought that this was the best place for her. _She was in a hospital. _What place could be more safe…_right?_

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia couldn't remember when Elliot had left, she just knew he had. She woke up on her back, her head fuzzy. She had to wince at how sore her breasts suddenly felt, like they had been squeezed and pulled or hit even. She held onto them, feeling empathy for them as she tried to think back to the attack. She couldn't remember whether or not her chest had been hit or banged up against anything. It was all blurry, it had all happened too quick.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Elliot walked in looking as tired and shitty as she felt. "You forget something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked sounding confused as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You were just here, did you leave something?" she asked, confusing him more.

"Liv, I've been gone almost nine hours. How long have you been asleep?" he asked her with a smile, figuring the pain meds were just confusing her.

She once again sunk her head into the pillow, this time she had to shake it. She was so confused, she wondered if she was going mad. She just shook her head. "I guess all day." she thought out loud. Just trying to convince herself.

_God her breasts hurt…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reiews, hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not so surprisingly I don't own them.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia lay staring around her room. It was dark, the whole ward was in darkness, not a big surprise, _it was almost 4 in the morning. _

Deciding that she didn't want to stay in her room anymore she threw the blankets back and got up. As her feet touched the cold tiled floor a shiver was sent straight along her spine. Ignoring it she walked over to the door. She opened it up and looked out. The corridor was dimly lit and it was silent. She checked both ways, there seemed to be no one about.

Which is exactly why she almost screamed when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun round and was looking at the sour faced head nurse. "You should be in your bed, resting." she warned Olivia sternly.

"I…I couldn't sleep." she said to the woman.

The nurse was probably in her early fifties, but she looked a lot older. Crows feet prominent and wrinkles consumed her entire forehead. She looked bitter, like she was in totally the wrong job.

"Get back in your bed." the nurse said sternly, stepping forward and grabbing her arm, pinching it with her claw like hands as she guided her back over to the bed. "I'll get another nurse to come in and bring you some pain meds."

"I'm not in pain." Olivia said as she got into the bed and had the nurse cover her over with the blankets again.

"Then I'll send someone in to give you something to help you sleep." the nurse said.

"I don't want anything like that." Olivia argued.

"If you don't get rested up properly then your body won't be able to heal. Trust me, whether you like it or not it's the best thing for you. The more rest you get the quicker you'll get better which means the quicker you'll get out of here." the nurse promised.

Knowing she had no other choice, Olivia unwilling gave in. "Fine. I'll take a little something to help me sleep, but please, nothing too strong."

"Someone will be in in a minute." the nurse said before she walked out.

Olivia was left alone, but only for minutes before another nurse walked in. The nurse continued to give Olivia a small paper cup filled with pills. She had tried to tell the nurse that she didn't want too much to help her sleep. But the nurse had just nodded, clearly ignoring her and had instead pushed the cup up to Olivia's mouth. Reluctantly she took it.

~0~0~0~0~

It was hours later when Olivia walked out of her hospital room. She was heading for the toilet. Something felt off with her, something felt wrong. She pushed the toilet door open and walked in, only stopping when she heard crying.

"Hello." she called out suddenly forgetting her own thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." a woman shouted from in one of the stalls.

"Can I get a doctor for you?" Olivia called back.

She was shocked when the cubicle door opened and a woman almost ran out. "No. Please don't tell them I'm in here." the woman begged as she grabbed hold of Olivia's wrist. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

Olivia was shocked to realize the woman's gown was covered in blood. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"It's my arm." the woman said crying. "Please don't tell the nurses or doctors. Just help me try to clean it up." she asked.

Olivia was reluctant but the obvious fear that the woman showed scared her. "Okay." she said. "Sit up on here." she told the woman, tapping the top of the counter.

The woman did. "Alison." she said, "My name's Alison."

"I'm Olivia." Olivia said as she began removing the blood soaked tissues Alison had tried to use.

Five minutes later and Olivia had all the blood cleaned up. The wound still bled a little but what worried her more was the obvious infection. "You need antibiotics for this. I'm no doctor but this is definitely infected.

"I need to get out of this hospital. My father won't allow it yet. He controls everything I do. He's made sure I can't discharge myself and Dr Bauer just backs everything he says."

"I'm sure there's someone else you can speak to if you want to get out."

"I don't have much choice. Whilst I'm here I'm under the watch of a psychiatrist."

Olivia looked at her confused. Then she looked back at Alison's arm and for the first time she noticed all the scars, now evident with the blood gone.

"I cut my own wrist, so I can't go yet. It's here or the psych ward. I don't know which is worst." Alison said.

Thinking of her own suspicions about this place, Olivia decided to question Alison, "Why don't you like it here, I mean besides the obvious. I've always hated hospitals too."

"I don't hate hospitals…but here…something happens. I've been here for weeks and just as I start getting better, feeling better my arm becomes infected, and suddenly I'm not getting better anymore. Everyday I feel myself getting worse. Weaker and weaker. I'm not the first, just last week another woman who was getting better came down with septicaemia and she died."

Olivia looked at her, wanting to hear more.

"How many times have you woke up, feeling like….like you'd just spent the night having sex with your boyfriend?" Alison asked her. "Felt like your breasts had been used as stress balls?"

Olivia fought back tears that threatened to form. She knew exactly what Alison was talking about. "I have to go." she said, rushing out.

She had just made it through the door when Alison grabbed her arm, stopping her on the spot. Olivia turned to face her. Alison's fear was plastered on her face. "Please, meet me here tomorrow night, the same time." Alison said.

Olivia looked at her, unsure.

"Please…" Alison begged.

"Okay." Olivia agreed. She smiled at Alison who eventually smiled back. Olivia then turned and walked away, back towards her room. On the way thinking about Alison's words. Her evident fear.

She got to her room and was about to walk in when she heard a door just a little further down the corridor open. She stood and watched as Dr Bauer walked out. He froze for a moment when he saw her.

"Detective Benson, you shouldn't be out of your room. Get back in bed please. You need to rest your body." he said walking up to her.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told." she said looking him. Her eyes searching his face for answers she knew she wouldn't get.

She stepped into her room and shut the door behind herself. She went back over to her bed and climbed in.

Dr Bauer was stood outside his room. He caught the arm of the nurse as she walked past him. "Can you make sure that Detective Benson gets some more sleeping tablets. Her body is never gonna heal at this rate. Not if she's running around the hospital like this." he said looking at the door keeping him out of her room.

"Yes Dr." the nurse said as she rushed off to go to do as he had told her.

Dr Bauer just took a minute to think, a minute to stare at Olivia's hospital room door. "Damn-it." he muttered to himself as he pushed himself off the wall and walked away, he suddenly guessed something was wrong, _very wrong with his nightly routine. _

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I've changed some of this story round, so it's now less chapters than originally but the chapters that are left are longer than they originally were. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, still.**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia wasn't hungry but still she ate the "meal" the nurse had bought her. The one thing she hated more than hospitals was hospital food. Still she made herself eat every last morsel on her plate. She wanted to appear like the perfect patient; she hoped it would mean they would send her home quicker.

She was willing to do anything to get out of this place. She couldn't stop thinking about what Alison had said to her two days ago. _She hadn't seen her since. _Every night she was given pain meds that knocked her out until morning. She was feeling much better for the rest, her body seemed to be healing nice and quick.

There was just one problem. Every morning she would wake up, aching slightly in places she shouldn't be. It made her sick to think about what may have caused it but she always brushed it off, she knew Alison couldn't be right…_could she?_

The older nurse, the one who had put her back in her room one night; who she had come to know as Nurse Atkins came into her room just as Olivia was finishing the last mouthful of food.

"I see someone was hungry." Nurse Atkins said.

Olivia nodded. _She was anything but hungry. _Nurse Atkins checked her chart and then took Olivia's blood pressure. Olivia sat in silence the whole time. "Good." she said when she was done. "You should take a little walk round, even if it's just to the toilets to wash your face. The exercise will do you some good." she told her before she walked out.

"Okay." Olivia agreed, talking to herself as Nurse Atkins had rushed out without giving her chance to answer her.

~0~0~0~0~

It was early hours of the morning when Olivia made her way slowly to the toilets. She felt tired and was sure there were too many meds rolling around in her system. When she walked in she saw a familiar face. "Alison?" Olivia said, surprised to see her, _standing that is. _She looked terrible. She was ghostly white.

"Olivia." she said, her voice soft, weak.

"Alison, look at you. You look…"

"Like death." Alison said, "I know. I feel it."

"You need to tell one of the doctors or the nurses about your wound being infected." Olivia began.

"No. I told you, no. You can't trust them. They won't let me go home, yet I only get sicker here. I'm not getting out of here Olivia, but maybe you can." she said struggling more and more for breath with each word.

"Alison, that can't be true. They're here to make you better."

"No. There's something else that goes on here, I told you! He's not making people better…"

"Who?" Olivia asked. She looked at her, Alison seemed so weak, so confused yet Olivia couldn't help but want to hear more of what she had to say.

"Dr Bauer. I wake up sometimes and I feel like….like…I know he's the one who's been in my room"

"What's going on in here!" Nurse Atkins yelled as she walked in. "Alison! You look dreadful! Come on, back to you room. I'll get someone to come take a look at you. Olivia back to your room, now! That's enough exercise for one day." Nurse Atkins said before either of them had a chance to say anything. She then walked over to Alison and dragged her out. Alison was too weak to fight back.

Olivia was left dumbfounded. That was until moments later when another Nurse walked in. "Come on, Nurse Atkins told me to make sure you got back to your room." Olivia didn't argue.

When she got back to her room she climbed back into bed and began thinking. The nurse had only been gone minutes when she came back in carrying a paper cup that Olivia knew would be full of pills, pills that she really didn't want or need to take.

The nurse saw Olivia pull a face. "Atkins orders." she said passing Olivia the cup.

"What are they this time?" she asked.

"Atkins orders." the stressed nurse told her again.

Realising she wasn't going to get anywhere with her, Olivia swallowed the pills down. The nurse then left and just minutes later Olivia was drifting off into a deep deep sleep.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe, she couldn't expand her chest to get a deep enough breath and she didn't know why. _It was like she was being crushed. _She felt like her eyes were open, she could see the hospital room around her yet she knew her eyes were shut. She moaned, mostly out of frustration. Then she whimpered, she felt pain. _You weren't supposed to feel pain in a dream._

The pain continued and then became more clear more fixed to her wounds. _Had her pain meds ran out? _She felt like her wounds were being poked, prodded. Then it all stopped. She still felt a slight sting in her wounds but more than that she felt more clear headed, like she had now woke up. Like she now knew what was going on.

She opened her eyes and just caught a glimpse of someone walking out of her room. She hadn't seen them properly and her vision was blurred, too blurred. She blinked a few times until her sight became clearer. She could see she was in the room on her own.

She looked at the dressings on her wounds. They hadn't been changed but she was sure something had just gone on. She felt in pain, which she hadn't really felt much of the last couple of days. She had a very high pain fresh hold but suddenly she was in agony and as the day passed it only got worse.

~0~0~0~0~

It was in the middle of the night, or possibly it was early hours of the morning, she wasn't sure, but Olivia felt terrible. She had been woken from sleep by intense pain in her stomach. She felt hot to the touch but would have sworn to anyone that she was freezing. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. Suddenly she heard a commotion coming from outside.

Although she felt like crap she pushed herself up and out of the bed. She slowly made her way over to the door. Looking out she saw nurses and Dr's rushing into one of the other rooms. Quietly she made her way out of her room and over to the room where something was clearly going on.

She stood in the doorway. All the Dr's and nurses were rushing round a bed, shouting commands and stuff to each other, all medical jargon that she didn't really understand. It was only when one of the nurses stepped aside that she could see who they were working on.

"Alison..?" she gasped.

One of the nurses saw her and walked over to her. "Get back in your room. Go! Now!" the nurse shouted at her before she shut the door in her face.

Olivia stepped back, her mind racing, her body frozen. She suddenly heard a shrill beeping sound coming from inside the room. She stepped back again, suddenly feeling a little nauseous, the pain she felt getting stronger.

Everything Alison had said to her was rushing through her head, over and over again. Suddenly one of the last things Alison had said to her came into her head, "I'm not getting out of here.".

Olivia suddenly doubled over in pain, she felt horrendous. She looked up when she heard the beeping suddenly stop. She listened and heard Dr Bauer say, "Time of death…"

She gagged just hearing those first few words, she turned and walked back to her room. Tears stinging her eyes. She got back to her room and climbed into bed as tears began to fall.

She then thought again about what Alison had said to her, "I'm not getting out of here Olivia, but maybe you can."

The words hit her and made her suddenly realise something. She had to get out of this hospital now. She stood up again but was quickly doubling over in pain again. She fell onto the bed, moaning in agony. She decided she would get up and leave as soon as the pain passed.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 6**

Olivia lay on her side, shivering, her whole body convulsing. She had her arms wrapped around her body in a vain attempt to stay warm. She pressed the button for assistance, again, but still she got nothing. _Where were all the nurses?_

She wasn't sure if it was because of the shaking or not but every inch of her body hurt, ached. She was close to tears from pain and frustration. "Nurse!" she cried out, for the fifth time.

Her voice was weak, barely a whisper, her teeth chattered together. It was almost deafening but she could also just about hear footsteps approaching. Though her eyes were blurred from tears she recognised the figure who walked into her room. "Elliot…" she muttered.

"Shit." he said, seeing her state from the doorway. "Help!" he roared down the corridor as he stepped back out of the room. He then wasted no time in running over to Olivia's bed. He tried to pull the blankets up over her but they clung to her body from perspiration. They were soaked, as was Olivia, her hair stuck to her head, beads of salty sweat rolling down her face.

"I'm c…cold, but f…feel hot t…t…t…too." she stuttered.

Without thinking Elliot climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, his other hand he rested on her forehead where he wiped away the perspiration. She was right, she may have been shivering with coldness but she was red hot to the touch.

"Shh." he said, trying to soothe her.

"Hurts." she said to him, one word sentences all she could do.

Elliot listened to her but was unsure how to help. He just prayed a nurse was coming soon. He suddenly noticed the sheets beneath Olivia, they were stained with blood. He looked down at her shoulder, at her wound. He could immediately see the bandage was soaked with blood, as he moved closer to get a closer look, the smell of rotting flesh hit him. "Jesus!" he said as he peeled the bandage away, Olivia was too out of it to notice.

He was shocked to see the extent of infection in her wound. He peeled the blanket back and saw blood soaked through her gown where her other wound was on her stomach. He wasn't about to look closer at that but he guessed it too was infected.

"I need to get Dr Bauer." Elliot said, standing up.

"No!" Olivia cried, trying pathetically to grab hold of Elliot.

"Liv, sweetheart your wounds are infected." he told her.

"That's… his… fault." she mumbled.

"I know it seems like that, but it's not Liv. It could happen to anyone."

"No…. His fault…" she almost whispered.

Elliot was about to answer her when the older nurse walked in. "You out!" Nurse Atkins told Elliot as she walked over to Olivia's bed.

"Her wounds are infected." he informed her.

"I said get out!" she told him more firmly.

"Detective Stabler, if you could wait outside please." The ever polite Dr Bauer asked as he joined them in the room.

Elliot was suddenly more reluctant to leave, but slowly he backed out of the room only to have the door slammed shut in his face.

"I detest that man, well Detectives in general." Nurse Atkins said to Dr Bauer.

He smiled as he checked out Olivia. She was out cold, her weak body exhausted from fighting the infections from her wounds. "Come on Mom. Olivia here might hear you. How can you say you hate someone who makes your favourite son so happy." he said, gently caressing Olivia's face.

"You're my only son." She smiled back at him, "But you best make the most of her while she's still alive. You know we can't keep them around forever. We can't risk them remembering your little nightly visits now, can we?"

"Shame. I really like this one."

"That's what you said about all the others." she argued with a smile.

"Yes, but she was extra special." Dr Bauer said looking down at Olivia.

"We can't risk them finding out what you've been doing. She can't leave this hospital alive. That's why we made sure these wounds got infected in the first place." Atkins told her son, although he already knew she was right.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia woke up with every inch of her body still hurting. Her head was slightly clearer although she knew infection still ripped through her body. It made everything hard to do. Every muscle felt bruised and torn and it meant moving was excruciating.

She took a deep and painful breath in and then slowly out. She pushed herself up in the bed and shuffled to the edge. Again she breathed in and then breathed out, trying desperately to control the pain she was feeling.

She struggled to her feet, quickly becoming dizzy. She turned on her heels to face the bed, leaning over it, resting her hands on the blue blanket, holding herself up. It was late, dark and silent. She could see out the window, see the night sky and the stars twinkling brightly. _Now was the best time for her to try to escape. _

~0~0~0~0~

It had taken her a good part of ten minutes to get out of her room. She had just a hospital gown on and some pumps that Elliot had brought in for her, she was freezing, shivering. She'd just got to the lift doors when she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me, Miss." the woman's voice said.

Olivia froze and then took another deep breath, breathed out and then turned halfway round. There, stood a young looking nurse holding a pile of blankets. "Where are you going?" The nurse said to her.

Olivia thought about it for a second. She couldn't risk the woman saying go back to her room, to her bed. If she did she knew she would die in her room, in her bed.

"I'm going outside, for a quick smoke." she lied and very convincingly.

The nurse looked at her for a moment. In her head Olivia could already hear the nurse saying the words. _'Back to your room.' _Which is why she was surprisedwhen instead she said, "Here," passing her a blanket, "You look like you need one. Have one for me too." The nurse said before she turned and walked away.

Olivia turned around as she heard the doors to the lift open and she quickly stepped in, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders like a shawl. Little did he know she had not gotten into the lift unseen by somebody.

~0~0~0~0~

She had wanted to go to the station house, but the pain she was in left her mind blank. She couldn't for the life of her remember where it was. The only place she could remember was her own address. It seemed ironic to her because she spent more time at the precinct than she did at her home. Still, home was where she was heading.

She had arranged with the taxi driver to bring the money back out to him, explaining it would take her a while to get in and back out. _Which it had. _She could have cried with relief when she got back to her front door.

She took her key and with a shaking hand, finally managed to turn it in the lock. She pushed the door open and was about to step inside again when she felt herself being shoved through it. She landed on the floor, sliding across the cold shiny wood. She wanted to scream with the pain that it caused her but all that came out was a muffled grunt.

She lay there and watched as feet, the only thing she could see from the way she lay, came closer to her. It was only when she rolled over onto her back, holding her bleeding stomach, the wound having opened up again, that she could look up and see who it was standing over her.

"No…" Was all she could say and that was barely audible.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot walked into Olivia's room. He was instantly confused to see her gone and her bed freshly made. He began to panic thinking the worst had happened he spun around and saw a young nurse who was now carrying dirty blankets.

"Hey! What happened to Detective Benson?" he asked her.

"She said she was going out for a smoke." The nurse explained.

"She doesn't smoke." Elliot said knowingly.

"Well I figured that out when she didn't come back after an hour."

"How long ago was that?" he asked,

"About two hours ago. We took a look around the hospital for her but we couldn't find her." she told him. "Guess she didn't want to stay here any longer."

"Where's Dr Bauer. I need to speak to him. She was really sick earlier on."

"Oh he left too. Just after she did actually. He jumped in the next lift." the nurse said before walking off.

Elliot suddenly remembered what Olivia had said to him earlier, or tried to say to him. There was a reason that she didn't like Dr Bauer and that meant that neither did he and the thought that she was missing and he was also gone suddenly scared the shit out of him. Why? He wasn't sure but he was sure that he had to find her before the Dr.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews. Not much more left of this story now, I am going to be trying something that I've never done with my stories before in the final chapter though, hope you'll like it. I just felt like trying something with a twist I've never done before. **

**Sorry for how long it's took to update, I have been trying but my internet connection is well...bloody shit. (Best way to describe it.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. **

**Chapter 7 **

Olivia lay on her bed, holding her stomach, the urge to be sick strong, the only thing stopping her was the complete and utter lack of energy to do so. She had pitifully tried to stop Dr Bauer as he had undressed her. She lay naked as the day she had been born. She could feel the infection burning through her body and she felt ready to give in to it.

She felt dizzy, everything seemed to be bouncing back and forth, back and forth. It became slightly easier to focus as Dr Bauer leant over her, his face right in hers. "You could have been special. I think under different circumstances you and I would have been good together." Dr Bauer told her, running his fingers softly over her breasts.

She managed to reach up and put her hand on top of his hand but she was unable to push it away which is what she had intended to do. He simply pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He then placed it at the side of her, smiling.

"You ready in there mother!" he shouted, looking over a the bathroom.

Olivia turned her head and followed his gaze. She could see steam pouring out of the bathroom and when she really listened she could hear the sound of running water.

"Yes, it's done." she said. She then walked into the bathroom doorway, "Bring her in." she told him before stepping back inside.

Dr Bauer looked back down at Olivia who was trying to push herself up on the bed, but failing miserably. _She was just too weak. _Still she tried to push away from Dr Bauer as he scooped her up into his arms. It did nothing to stop him from carrying her into the bathroom.

It was warm in there, the steam thick. She heard the water suddenly stop running as the squeaky tap was turned off. She could only watch with blurred and spinning vision as Dr Bauer carried her right over to the bath tub.

She tried to keep her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her over the tub, lowering her down into the water. "Don't." she mumbled. She knew she wouldn't have the strength to pull herself out of the tub which she guessed was Dr Bauer's and Nurse Atkins idea. She would drown, die in the bathtub and it would seem like an unfortunate accident.

As Dr Bauer placed her right into the water Nurse Atkins unhooked Olivia's arms from around his neck. "We really should have done this at the hospital. Do you know how risky this it. I think after this we should move again. We don't want anyone suspecting anything." she said.

"I like it here mother."

"Well you should have thought about that before you fell for this one. I told you not to ever mess with a cop or a lawyer." she scolded.

"Sorry mother. She was just so beautiful. It was hard to resist." he confessed, stroking her face.

The water was hot and deep and as Dr Bauer pulled his arm from under her she felt herself begin to slide under the water, any attempt to stop herself was in vain.

"Well never mind that now." Atkins said as she stood up straight and brushed off her clothes. "Come on, lets go clean up in there." she suggested, walking out of the bathroom, her son faithfully following behind, that was until he turned around.

Olivia had her hands placed on the bottom of the tub, she was still trying to hold herself up above the water, she had her feet resting at the other end, trying to keep herself sat up as much as she could. Her efforts were all suddenly wasted as Daniel leant over her, placed both his hands on her face so he could kiss her, and then stood up straight again placing his hand on top of her head. He looked at her for just one more moment then pushed her head down under the water. She immediately struggled as much as she could to push herself up, but it was no good.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Atkins was walking round with a cloth, cleaning over anything she thought she or her son may have touched. She heard a floorboard creak behind her but didn't turn around. "We have to clean everything," she said, thinking it was her son behind her, "we can't risk leaving fingerprints."

Her cleaning was put to an abrupt end as she felt a pain in the back of her head, then all went black. If she had turned around she would have seen Elliot was now in Olivia's apartment. He pulled out a pair off cuffs and linked one around her wrist and the other around the fancy metal frame work of Olivia's dining table. Then he spun round, wondering where Olivia might be, fearing the worst, and that's when he saw Dr Bauer standing in the bathroom door way.

"Detective Stabler." he said, surprisingly calm.

Elliot aimed his gun right at the Dr. "Where the hell is my partner?" Elliot growled.

"I have no idea. I came here looking for her when she discharged herself."

"Bullshit! Where is she?" Elliot asked, more firm, not falling for Dr Bauer's lies.

Dr Bauer smiled at him. He knew the game was up. "She's taking a bath." he told Elliot.

Elliot instantly began to panic. Dr Bauer saw his distraction and launched himself toward the door. Elliot didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Dr Bauer fell to the floor, clutching his leg and moaning in agony. Elliot ran over to him and cuffed his hands together behind his back. Dr Bauer didn't struggle he just lay there bleeding, groaning in pain.

Elliot ran towards the bathroom, praying that he wasn't too late. He froze momentarily when he got in there. He could just see the top of Olivia's heads sticking out of the water. He ran forward and reached into the tub and wrapped his arms around Olivia before pulling her out of the blood stained water.

He gently laid down on the floor, he checked for a pulse, "Shit!" he cried when he didn't get one.

He immediately began CPR. "Come on Liv, breathe damn-it!" _Nothing. _

He wondered how long she'd been under the water. He could see her wounds, clearly badly infected and oozing blood and puss.

"Please Liv, please breathe. Don't do this to me." he begged, he wouldn't ever be ready to lose her.

It suddenly shocked him when she coughed up water and gasped for breath. "Liv! Thank God. Oh, thank God!" he mumbled as he pulled a towel off the rail behind him and threw it over her, holding her shivering body close to him.

"Dr Bauer…" she said to him, her voice just a whisper.

"I know, he's cuffed, don't worry." he said as he carefully scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed and then folded the blankets over her.

She watched, shivering, as he took out his cell phone and rang for back up. Elliot wandered over to the doorway, mainly to check on Dr Bauer and Nurse Atkins. He was confused when he looked out into the living room. Dr Bauer was nowhere to be seen, and the front door stood wide open. Elliot scanned the room and could see that Atkins still lay unconscious, clearly she had been moved, but obviously Bauer wasn't sticking around to get caught after realising he couldn't release her.

His gaze turned to the window when he heard tyre's screeching. He ran over to the nearest window just in time to see a car speed off round the corner. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he muttered.

"El!" Olivia called weakly from the bedroom.

He was more than pissed, but hopeful they would find him before he tried to skip town. He turned and walked back into the bedroom and sat down protectively at Olivia's side. He kept his hand gently laid on her head as they waited for an ambulance and for backup.

**TBC**

**Just one chapter left now. Again, I really thought I'd try something new, something I've never done in any of my stories, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what that is. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received throughout this story and thanks to everyone who stuck with it even though it often took a while between updates. Again, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 8**

Elliot shut the refrigerator door using his foot. He then walked through Olivia's apartment holding a tray. On it was some chicken and salad sandwiches and a fruit salad he had prepared for her, as well as some ice water.

He balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on her bedroom door and then waited for an answer. He stepped back when a nurse stepped out of her room. "All done?" he asked her.

"Yup and I'm pleased to say that all signs of infection are gone, she's healing up great. Must be all the care you're giving her, you and the rest of your squad. She should be up and running next week, then maybe you can sit down and she can run about after you." the nurse said with a smile.

"As soon as she is up and running she will want to be back at work, believe me." he said with a smile before he walked into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"See you tomorrow!" the nurse shouted as she left.

Elliot walked right up to Olivia who was sat up in bed, looking fresh and most importantly healthy. "Were you flirting with my nurse again?" she asked him playfully.

"I've told you Liv, it's her who flirts with me. She has her eyes on me. If she was my nurse I would be worried." Elliot said, suddenly hearing the words in his head. "Oh shit, Liv I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"El, it's fine." she said. "Speaking of, has Bauer been found yet?"

Elliot looked at her. It killed him to have to tell her no, "I'm sorry, Liv, no. No one has any idea where he's gone and his mother still isn't speaking."

Olivia nodded and began picking at the sandwich he had made her. "He could be anywhere by now." she said knowingly. It scared her to think of who he could be hurting.

"Liv, wherever he is, he won't get away with what he's done. The son-of-a-bitch is going to get what's coming to him." Elliot said.

_He had no idea just how right he was. _

~0~0~0~0~

_**London, England. 2 months later. **_

Lydia Simmon's had been administered to the Royal women's hospital just under a week ago. She'd been mugged walking home from the bar she worked at and although her mugger had only snatched her bag he had stuck a kitchen knife into her side to stop her from running off to find help.

A kind Samaritan had however drove past and took her straight to hospital. She had liked the hospital, the nurses were lovely, all doing as much as they could to help her recover. There was just one person she didn't like, her Dr, Dr Mercer. He was hot, no doubt about that but she had instantly thought something was off about him. The way he limped made him seem even more creepy.

Then one night something happened that made her skin want to crawl right off her body. She was half out of it from pain medication but she had woke to a throbbing between her legs and could only watch in silence as Dr Mercer limped out of her room, zipping up his trousers. She'd woke up to find her breasts bruised some mornings and now this. She knew instantly what he'd done to her, what he had been doing to her, and there was no way in hell that he was going to get away with it.

The next night she tongued her meds and spat them out as soon as the nurse had left. She had a vase of flowers next to her bed. She wasted no time in getting up off her bed and emptying the flowers into the sink in her small private room. She then poured out the water in the vase and returned to her bed only to pull one of the blankets off it.

Next, she crouched down, the movement hurt but determination kept her down. She swung the wrapped up vase against the floor and felt it crumble in the blanket. It had smashed without making any noise that could attract attention.

She opened up the blanket and took out a large shard of glass, she tucked the blanket under her bed. Then, after preparing herself she climbed back into bed. It seemed like she had just lay down and pulled the blankets over herself when the door opened, in actual fact it had been a little over an hour, she was somewhat groggy from the sleep she had fallen into. She shut her eyes tight again, thankfully the darkness of the room meant that Dr Mercer hadn't seen her do so.

He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. She heard him walk over to her bed, his limping leg making a shuffling sound as he moved closer and closer. _She would love to know how he had come to have a limp so young. _

She listened as he picked up her chart, flipping the pages, she presumed without reading it. He returned it and made his way round to the side of the bed. Her heart was pounding, it was _sooo_ loud, she prayed he couldn't hear it. She had the piece of glass hid under her hand which was lay flat on the bed next to her.

She felt a sudden draft as Mercer rolled the blankets down. She wanted to move now but she couldn't yet, she knew evidence would be vital for what she was about to do, so she lay perfectly still as he climbed up onto the bed, straddling her.

She remained still as he pushed her gown up and pulled her panties aside. She forced herself to stay still when he thrust himself into her, but suddenly fear began to take over, she felt frozen, she wanted to stop him but she was scared out of her wits. Her plan would fail because she was scared frozen.

"You filthy bitch!" Mercer muttered as he thrust into her again and again, his American accent strong.

His words pissed her off and she opened her eyes, staring straight into his. It shocked him, he now froze. He wasn't expecting her to move so didn't react as her arm moved beneath him, he just made a quiet yelp as he felt something sharp stab him, right in his groin.

Lydia pushed herself up, pushing Mercer off her, he landed on the floor, making an odd gurgling sound as he held himself, blood quickly pooling around him. She got up and pushed her gown down. She then ran over to the sink and grabbed the flowers. She ran back over to where she had stashed the blanket with broken glass in earlier and shook it, sending the glass crashing nosily to the floor, she then threw the flowers down on top of the glass.

To anyone else it would look like a struggle had occurred, the vase had been knocked off during the struggle and that she had grabbed some glass that had landed near by to use as a weapon.

"Help!" she screamed before pushing the emergency help button above her bed.

"Bitch!" Mercer aka Dr Bauer muttered to her, his voice weak.

"Go to hell!" she muttered back. "Help me!" she screamed again.

Three nurses and another Dr suddenly ran into the room, they all froze seeing the sight in front of them.

"Please help me," Lydia begged as she stumbled over to the nurses and Dr, purposely stepping on the broken glass, cutting her feet and so adding to the drama. Her hand had also been cut when she had stabbed Mercer so she held it out, bleeding, as she fell into one of the nurse arms.

"He was raping me, the vase broke I stabbed him. I just wanted him off me." she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god!" the nurse cried, "Come on Sweet-heart, come with me. You're safe now." she said leading her out of the room.

The other's ran over to check on Mercer but it was already to late, he had lost too much blood and after a few more gurgles he died.

As the nurse led her into another room Lydia was smiling, but only on the inside. She'd stopped a monster, she'd also put on a good show, she was quite the actress. _Her drama class would be proud._

~0~0~0~0~

_**4 days later.**_

Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment. He had come to give her a lift into work but he had also come with news that Cragen had passed onto him, believing him to be the best person to tell Olivia.

"I'll be two minutes, just gotta find my jacket." she said. "How was the drive over? Traffic bad?" she asked as she walked into her bedroom.

"Typical New York traffic." he replied.

Olivia walked back into the living room where Elliot stood. She had her jacket half on when she saw the look on his face.

"What?" she said as she finished putting her jacket on.

"Sit down." he told her as he did.

"Elliot, what's up?" she said, not sitting down as he had instructed.

"It's about Dr Bauer." he told her.

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip suddenly. His name made a cold chill travel down her spine. After a minute she sat down on the chair opposite him. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say so instead Elliot just carried on.

"Liv… Dr Bauer's dead. He was discovered in London, England. He attacked a woman, she stabbed him and he died." he told her, watching her face.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. It's being classed as self-defence."

"He moved straight onto somewhere else and pretty much picked up where he left off, that son-of-a-bitch!" she said with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Elliot looked at her. "You said you hoped what he got coming to him. Let's just say if he had survived the stabbing, he wouldn't have been able to rape anyone ever again."

Olivia looked at him, confused until it clicked in her head what he meant. "Oh…Ouch." she said, unable not to laugh. "I'd like to shake this woman's hand."

"Yeah, like wise. At least now we know he can't hurt anyone else."

"True. I think part of me would have liked to have seen him rotting in prison." Olivia confessed.

"Well, he's still going to rot. In a cold, wet grave." Elliot told her.

Olivia wiped a tear that had stayed down her cheek, she then sighed. "We're late. We should get going."

"Cragen told me to take you for something to eat."

"Really?" she said with a smile.

"Actually no, he told me to take you for coffee but I'm hungry so you can come with me to get something to eat."

"Does that mean you're buying."

"Only if I can drive." he said as he got up and walked over to the front door, holding it open for Olivia who stepped through.

"Sure, if you promise not to drive like an old woman." she smirked as she walked past him.

Elliot just smiled at his best friend and partner as he pulled the front door shut.

**The End. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry if any of you wanted to see Olivia or Elliot kill this guy but I wanted to add another twist to the tale and it's a twist that I've never done before. In all my stories Olivia or Elliot get the bad guys so in this story they just got one of them but had joy in knowing that both are being punished. Hope you liked it. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
